Peace Paid With Blood
by freezingwhitefire
Summary: Maglor finds out about a possible way to fix things with the Sindar and takes the chance.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is loosely based off of a headcanon I have that Maglor hates and is afraid of whips both for the damage they could potentially do and for the sounds they make. If the thought of a whip being used on someone makes you sick or otherwise uncomfortable then you may just want to skip this chapter since that's how I see the Nandor/Avari and Sindar demanding retribution for the death of their kin either directly or indirectly. The names used will be their Quenya names at first but as the story continues there will be a transition to their Sindarin names.

Carnistir had seldom hated anyone for any reason, oh he had disliked and disdained many but not hated, yet as he watched and heard the event occurring in front of him he found himself hating Elu Thingol, the once friend of his grandfather. Perhaps if it had been anyone else or any other thing going on he would have been calmer but not this. The sharp whistle of leather followed by a crack as it made contact with bare skin. The slight shudder as the victim of the blow reminded himself what he was doing this for and then the clear call of a number, one of a set amount but even one was too many in Carnistir's mind.

He wanted to run forwards, to demand that they stop but the eyes that stayed on him, his brother's eyes that were filled with pain and a soft request that he stay where he was, those were what kept him rooted where he was. He was what helped his brother remain focused, and if he moved then Macalaure would loose himself to his own fear and pain forgetting what it all was for. Carnistir knew he would hate himself more if he caused this all to be for nothing after having slipped and told his brother what the penalty for slaying another elf here in these darkened lands was. He couldn't even ask to take his place because of the line of rulership, doubtlessly why Macalaure asked him to join him rather than allowing Tyelcormo to do so.

Despite it all, despite his fear and the knowledge that really the balance was closer to equal than he'd agreed to, Macalaure stayed relatively calm and hardly flinched despite the blood that was running down his back already from the lengthy punishment. The ellon that held the whip was kind enough to make sure the lashes would cause as little damage as possible, though that could easily be because his selfless idiot of a brother had decided to take the full punishment all in one session.

Finally hearing a soft cry of pain from Macalaure Carnistir wished he'd gone with his initial instinct and told Macalaure that there was no way to make amends for the deaths at Alqualonde. The musician was going to kill himself at this rate, and all Carnistir could do was watch and meet his eyes while trying not to drown in guilt and hate at having caused this. Another crack and there was a soft splatter of water as sweat ran down the ellon holding the whip's face. Carnistir could see that he wasn't using as much force as he likely normally used and spared a thought to be grateful for it. If he had used his normal strength then there was little chance of him helping Macalaure back to their camp and his tent unnoticed.. if at all.

Once more his thoughts turned inwards as he tried to puzzle out why Macalaure was doing this. What did he hope to accomplish here? Not justice, certainly. Peace? If so then once the others heard then there would be little hope of- oh. _Oh._That was it. He'd chosen Carnistir not only because he could and would do nothing, and he could help treat the injuries but because he trusted him to keep his silence. The others would not find out how their renewed peace was bought until much too late to do anything about it and Carnistir both hated and loved his brother for thinking like that because it was true he would keep quiet but he hated that it was one more injury that Macalaure would keep from the others much like the one he'd discovered fully healed a week ago.

At once a surge of love and fury raced through him. Love because it was fitting that Macalaure do this for them all, and Carnistir was so proud to be his little brother. Fury because damn him for being so selfless and so open to taking the burden upon himself even when the others would have gladly shouldered their share of the burden. Seeing movement he glanced towards the silver haired king and watched as Thingol approached Macalaure and the ellon whipping him. With an almost foreign gentleness he gathered some of the blood that ran down Macalaure's back smearing it into two streaks on his cheeks and one triangle upon his forehead. After drawing the lines with his brother's blood Thingol turned to the elves still present and spoke with a loud clear voice.

"The blood that has been spilled is repaid and our cousins no longer will be named guilty." Turning to the ellon that had been using the whip he nodded at Macalaure. "You may release him now and see to it that he is taken care of."

The ellon untied the cords that had helped support Macalaure during the whipping, the torture session Carnistir wanted to call it but no Macalaure would be angry if he called the 'punishment' that, and his brother turned his silver eyes cool and sharp despite the pain clearly written on his face and the way he leaned against the tree. The look on his face as he took in Thingol's face now covered with his blood was so painfully familiar that Carnistir spared a thought to how like their father he looked, and cursed the resemblance all the same because he knew what his brother would say next.

"Nay, you would give your own people no succor after a punishment of this sort, and so I shall accept none from _you_. My brother will see me back to our camp and this matter shall drop indefinitely else I shall demand a similar punishment from you for those slain at the hands of your kin and those who fell at the hands of you Lady's kin."

Macalaure straightened from the tree then collected his shirt and tunic, the dark red made far more sense now as they would show the blood from the lashes the least. Tellingly Thingol said nothing against Macalaure's observation but simply bowed his head in acknowledgement though his expression was more akin to one who saw a dearly missed person who they knew wasn't there and Carnistir wondered if it was Finwe or Miriel that Thingol saw in Macalaure's actions though it hardly mattered.

Knowing that right now Macalaure was running on pure pride and stubbornness Carnistir wove his way through the crowded clearing and met him just at the edge of the path leading out of the woods and back to their camp. Macalaure met him and gave him a tense smile, his face pale as Telperion's light and his hand shaking as he reached over to touch his shoulder as though conveying gratitude. Even so before Carnistir could move to support him Macalaure continued down the path leaving him to follow. Carnistir paused and looked over those assembled narrowing his eyes wishing he could simply snap for them to be on their way away from here for they had done enough, but he stopped his words and followed his brother until they reached a bend in the road.

Macalaure stopped and leaned against a tree, closing his eyes and trying hard not to make any sounds. Carnsitir moved to his side and touched his cheek gently to check his awareness. Macalaure smiled a little more genuinely as he opened his eyes nodding, reaching out to him for support. Carnistir swiftly was at his side an arm wrapped securely around his waist and Macalaure's arm across his shoulders with Macalaure himself leaning heavily against him, his blood seeping through his shirt and tunic as well as Carnistir's own clothes.

"That was… I never want to see another whip if I have any say in it."

"Then why did you do it?"

"You know why." Macalaure gave him a calm pointed look, clearly having seen him working out the reasons while it was happening. "I did it because we desperately need allies and they know these lands and can help us."

Carnistir said nothing angrily glaring at the ground in front of him. Once more the helpless rage and hate washed through him. Macalaure tightened his arm around his shoulders trying to get his attention.

"Moryo… please, I ask this from you as your brother if I can, please do not tell the others about this. They are already angry enough with the Thindar and with the rest of the Noldor and we cannot be divided now. Not now and not until Morgoth falls. You know as well as I that this is our best chance at it happening."

"Yes, I know… I will not tell them. I think they should know, but I figured out your reasons and while I disapprove of your decision I will trust you and keep this a secret between us."

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Something was wrong. It was obvious from how his two brothers had retreated into Macalaure's tent once they returned from their visit to Thingol. Tyelcormo paced restlessly trying to figure out what had gone wrong from the sounds inside the tent but he found little in the way of answers as he walked. Several had stopped by to speak with one of the two yet each was turned away with a request to return later.

The longer things drew on the more concerned Tyelcormo became. It was unusual for either one to behave thus, but for it to be both of them he was alarmed and wondered if perhaps one of them was hurt. Finally the entrance to the tent was parted and Carnistir walked out holding a bowl of water that was tainted red. Catching sight of the water and the faint metallic scent that he knew meant blood Tyelcormo reached out and caught his arm wordlessly demanding an explanation.

Seeing the look Carnistir shook his head pressing his lips together in a thin line, clearly he did not agree with something and given their location and where Carnistir had just been it was relatively simple to guess what. As though to confirm his suspicions Carnistir answered the unspoken demand. "Ask Macalaure, I gave him my word that I would hold my tongue on this matter."

With a sinking feeling Tyelcormo released his brother's arm and took half a step back. His eyes flitted towards the tent next to them and his hands clenched into fists. "So something important happened?"

Carnistir glared at him clearly annoyed with him making him repeat himself. Nodding towards the tent he answered, irritation at the situation clear in his voice. "I have already said that I will say nothing so you need to speak with him. I am not going to change my answer just because you ask me repeatedly about it."

Shifting from foot to foot Tyelcormo looked at the tent trying to decide if he should go in or not, he did have information Macalaure would need to know but if his brother was injured... At last he nodded at Carnistir who gave him a sharp nod then turned and carried the bowl away to dump it, probably outside the camp away from those who would smell the blood tainting the water in it.

Tilting his head with his eyes half closed Tyelcormo listened for movement inside the tent. Hearing nothing he stepped closer and tapped on the waxed canvas then waited. For a long moment there was no sound inside and he was beginning to wonder if he should simply return later, but as he started to turn to leave the reply came at last.

"Enter." Macalaure's voice even distorted by the tent cloth sounded tired, more so than it normally did.

Ducking a little he entered the tent, pausing once inside to allow his eyes to adjust to the dim interior. Once his eyes had adjusted he stayed there for a moment longer taking in the sight of his brother, Macalaure sat with a pen in hand yet lacking the typical robes and crown that he had taken to wearing in the camp when dealing with official business. Ever since Maitimo had been captured those were constant features for him so it was odd and far more concerning then the bowl of water Carnistir carried to see him thus.

"I heard that you returned from your audience with the Sindar. Did everything work out, or must we be concerned about broken friendships?" There were several that were still reeling from the sudden ban on their presence and language within the woods, and all of them turned to Macalaure to fix it even their cousins who had caused the rift.

Macalaure sighed and rubbed his eyes shaking his head. "It went as well as can be expected, I did manage to undo the damage that our cousins caused through poor timing and a lack of knowledge. Thingol has agreed to drop any and all grudges and bans for what occurred at Alqualonde so things may continue as they were without any further changes to them. If he does otherwise I am to be informed immediately because it goes against the agreement that is in place."

Tyelcormo frowned at the sound of his brother's voice, there was something to it that set him on edge whether is was pain or anger it made him uneasy. "That is good then, I know many were concerned that things would fall apart. Both in our camp and the camp of our half-uncle. Now-"

"Please just call him our uncle. For now any reminder of the gap between us and him will only weaken our position and could cause further trouble later. I know that Atar would have insisted otherwise but for now we do need their support." Macalaure cut him off before he could continue. Tyelcormo was a little pleased about it though it proved that even though he was a musician Macalaure had paid attention to the lessons in politics they'd been forced to sit in on. "Regardless how did the planning session go? Were there many problems?"

"That was the other thing I wanted to talk to you about." Tyelcormo stated walking closer, the tang of blood was stronger the closer he got to Macalaure but something in his brother's gaze stopped him from speaking about it presently. "There were suggestions for setting up smaller towns with farms around them and cities in the middle of those areas."

"Similar to what was in Laiquacelu?" Macalaure asked, referring to a smaller town a day or two from TIrion. It had served as a trading hub for the farmers in the area, but it traded a lot of that in Tirion so that those not comfortable with the city wouldn't have to go.

Tyelcormo nodded in confirmation to the question and wondered what Macalaure would think of the proposal. He watched as his brother grab his quill and dip it in a pot of black ink before writing something on the parchment in front of him. If he turned his head it looked like a list of things needed for the proposal to work properly.

"I will need a list of how many of our farmers and herders know how to use a close range and a long range weapon. Also a list of those who know how to use only one would be useful as well. If we make such communities then they will be on the outer edge so that everyone is defended well."

Relieved to know that Macalaure was truly considering the idea Tyelcormo nodded giving his brother a half bow with his right hand pressed over his left breast. He nearly smirked catching the flash of irritating in Macalaure's eyes as he straightened. "It will be done immediately.

"Have the Ambarussa take care of it, they will be able to work together and ask the entire camp quicker than you will. Also see if you can convince someone from uncle's camp to do the same. Mixing our groups will make things work smoother."

"I thought you were going to visit him tomorrow. Did something change?" Tyelcormo asked, finding the change an odd deviation yet lending more support to his belief that something had happened to cause Macalaure to be injured. His brother had attempted to meet with their uncle every couple of days to help calm the anger that was directed their way by those who crossed the Helcaraxe.

"I changed my mind. The meeting with Thingol took more of my energy then I expected and I doubt that I have the energy to play politics with out cousins."

"If I ask what happened in Doriath you will not tell me, will you?"

"All that you need to know is that I reached an agreement with Thingol and the problem he took with us has been dropped. What more do you truly need to know?" Macalaure replied sharply to his question. Tyelcormo flinched a little, it seemed ironic just how many people, himself and the rest of their kin included, forgot just what Macalaure could truly do until they were faced with his ire.

"Nothing, nothing more needs to be said. I apologize for bothering you about it." His contrite reply won him a flicker of guilt from his brother, but it was not enough for Macalaure to stop and explain what had actually happened. Reluctantly Tyelcormo accepted that until it was necessary for him to know Macalaure would keep his silence, and unless it truly threatened Macalaure's well being Carnistir would as well. "Is there anyone you would like me to send for?"

"Yes, send for Huron is you would. I need to know how many attacks occurred as well as any other things that stood out while I was away." Macalaure requested as he stretched gingerly, rolling his shoulders a little as though they were bothering him some. Tyelcormo wanted to ask if he could help and move closer to see what he could do to help his brother instead he bowed formally to Macalaure then stepped back before turning and leaving the tent entirely.

Outside he frowned as he looked upwards, the stars danced cheerfully and the moon cast the silvery light that he recognized as Telperion's glow over the land bathing it in half shadows. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair glancing over his shoulder for a moment half hoping that Macalaure would call him back and explain what was going on to him. There was no such call though and he resigned himself to the bitter knowledge that unless Macalaure was unable to do something and Carnistir spoke of what happened or Macalaure himself spoke of it he would not know what happened.

Frustrated he turned towards the main part of the camp, he would need to talk to Carnistir again and even if his younger brother could not tell him what happened he could tell him how he could help. Once he knew that he could tell Curufinwe and the Ambarussa what he knew as well so they all could care for their older brother as well as they were able. Macalaure may keep them in the dark as much as or even more than he had with Moringotho's demands for the return of Maitimo but that did not mean they would not help him however much they could.

Once more he looked at the tent wishing Maitimo was present. The eldest had always had a way of getting Macalaure to answer him no matter what was going on or how little he wanted to talk. Sadly Maitimo was still away, dead or worse, and he would have to make do with Macalaure and his reticence to answer things. Shaking his head Tyelcormo walked away, he had been sent to find Huron, which he would, then he would find Carnistir. Macalaure and he both would have answers, what answers they could get and then they would go to work.

Casting a glance northwards Tyelcormo pressed a closed fist over his heart. "Maitimo, I hope you're alive and okay... because we need you and I promise some day that if we can we will rescue you."


End file.
